The Never Ending Loop
by the unregistered wolf animagus
Summary: Draco and Harry are both troubled and open up to each other to help, but are taken into something more than help together. This story will also later cover the later generations and show that love really does conquer all, and that it will return, time and time again. Draco/Harry Albus/Scorpious, Snape/McGonagall, maybe more. Who knows? ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second FanFic, and I hope you enjoy it. No Copyright infringement intended. This FanFic will include characters from Harry's generation and also the generation after him. Please enjoy, and leave me a review so I can improve. Also this story will be rated T for later chapters. Any activity will be forewarned at the beginning of each chapter. I also warn you that the points of view may change rather rapidly, apologies in advance. Thanks to Gavin Ampora for reviewing my last story! May contain mature language and suggestive themes. Harry/Draco, Albus/Scorpious, Filch/Umbridge, Snape/McGonagall, possibly Teddy/Victoire. Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS - Slightly suggestive themes depending on your maturity level, snogging.**

**THE NEVER ENDING LOOP**

**CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING OF THE CIRCLE WITH NO END**

Harry's POV

Harry was eating breakfast moodily with Hermione and Ron, after just having discovered that he would not be able to spend the holidays with his Godfather, Sirius. "Harry, stop it!" exclaimed Hermione. "You're making thunder and lightning!" she said, after noticing that Harry had not heard her first remark. Harry, dragged back into reality by his friend and her boyfriend Ron, he pointedly looked up and indeed saw that there were thunderclouds brewing above the trio on the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. "Sorry," he muttered, snatching another piece of toast, much to Ron's annoyance, as that had been the last piece, and Ron was always hungry. Ron sent Harry an annoyed look, and returned to poking around his plate of soggy scrambled eggs. Hermione was already finished, and was reading The Daily Prophet propped up on her elbows. Suddenly she drew in a sharp breath. "Guys, look at this," she said in a voice that told the pair that this was something important. The two immediately looked up, their silent battle over the toast instantaneously forgotten. "What is it, 'Ermione?" asked Ron in a concerned voice. She pushed the paper towards them. Harry looked at it, and his eyes widened.

"MALFOY FAMILY DISGRACED"

LAST NIGHT Lucious Malfoy was sentenced to a temporary prison sentence in Azkaban as the Ministry of Magic attempt to straighten out the facts surrounding his mysterious ways and unexplained absences from work and home. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy, was also detained for questioning, and has not yet been released, however the couples' son, Draco Malfoy, has since then returned back to his boarding school, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. No news has yet reaches the Daily Prophet about how the youngest Malfoy in the Pure-Blood line is handling this latest emotional blow."

Harry looked back up at his friends, but barely had time to form a sentence in his addled brain until he heard an arrogant voice speak behind them. "What's the matter, Potter? Why the storm clouds? Did you lose your teddy bear?" Sneered Draco Malfoy, as his cronies from Slytherin laughed all around him. "Oh yes, I expect you were crying all through the night last night, and now you need the Mudblood you call a friend to comfort you and the Blood Traitor Weasel Boy to try and cheer you up." mocked Draco, as his friends positively roared with laughter. Harry couldn't take it. No-one, not even the shockingly annoying, no, arrogant big-headed git known as Malfoy insulted his friends like that. They weren't friends for nothing, and Harry treasured their bond dearly, so he was willing to risk defending them to an inch of his life. He rose to his feet and shot back at the blonde Pure-Blood, "Shut your mouth Malfoy. Just because your family is so arrogant and stupid and pathetic, and to boot is falling apart dramatically in front of the eyes of the Ministry, does not mean you have to take it out on everyone else." This was not what Draco expected, so before he could rationally think about it, he retorted, "You shut your mouth, Potter, or I will shut it for you." He seemed to have realised that was a fatal mistake, as Harry laughed openly. "Ooh, is that a threat I smell?" he said, feigning to be scared, barely containing his laughter as it was common knowledge even among the most brainless gits that Harry was far better at duelling than Draco was, which had also occurred to Draco, it seemed. "You breathe one more word about my family, and I'll, I'll..." he trailed off. "Or you'll what?" replied Harry politely, taunting his nemesis so much is was beginning to hurt his ribs trying not to laugh. "... Or I will be forced to shut that mouth of yours." finished Draco lamely. Harry could not resist the moment. There was now a large crowd gathered around the two. Harry chucked his wand carelessly to Ron and turned to Draco, saying "Do your worst, I am completely unarmed," he finished with an infuriating smile. Draco turned around to leave, but the crowd moved almost as one to cut off his escape route. "What's the matter? Scared?" repeated Harry, pushing it even more. Draco resumed his position and sighed. "If you do not let me through, I will have no choice." said Draco uncomfortably. Harry noticed that there was now a large flush upon his normally chalky white face. There was definitely something going through his blonde head, and Harry would find out what it was, no matter what. Having decided upon his course of action, Harry simply said, "We aren't going anywhere, Draco." This time it was Harry's turn to regret it, for Draco's cheeks decided to turn an even deeper shade of scarlet, as he advanced on Harry. Harry braced himself for the blast, but was surprised, although not unpleasantly so, but he couldn't understand why.

Draco, instead of blasting Harry, had come close and whispered that he had no choice. But before Harry could make a head or tail out of it, Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy, started to snog him.

After what felt like eternity, but was probably in reality only a few seconds, Draco stepped back, and his eyes widening, not in horror, could it be? Happiness? Then he came to his senses, and he sped off like a Seeker after a Snitch out of the Great Hall. Harry's head snapped around, awakening. All he could see was every single face at breakfast was now staring at him, dumb-struck and silent. This illusion was shattered when Harry turned around and found himself face to face with Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore. The headmaster seemed to be sniggering under his white beard, however Harry forgot about that detail as he heard Snape's icy voice, "Would you care to explain yourself, Mr Potter?" Harry thought about it, and came to the conclusion that he didn't care to explain himself, for in those few seconds Draco had awakened something in Harry. Harry didn't bother to answer, preferring to snatch his wand back from a thunder-struck Ron and raced out of the through the gap in spectators that Draco had run through. The moment Harry had disappeared around the corner of the vast hall, he heard a roar of noise, and what sounded like a stampede heading for the Slytherin common room. Harry only dared to hope that he could find Draco before they did, for Draco Malfoy had made something happen between the unlikely pair that sent a tingly feeling to Harry's stomach. Something special. This thought only spurred Harry on to get away from the mob to get the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility Cloak to uncover the reasoning behind Malfoy's actions.

**Thank you for reading Chapter One, I will update ASAP, but meanwhile please leave reviews! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sleuthing

At the beginning of this chapter there is a slight overlap of the last one from Draco's point of view, sorry about that, but I had the opportunity, and wouldn't let it slip past. Sorry if you are slightly confused. No copyright infringement intended.

WARNINGS - None for this chapter

THE NEVER ENDING LOOP

CHAPTER 2 - SLEUTHING

DRACO'S POV

Draco's eyes widened. He'd finally done it! He'd kissed Harry, which he wanted to do since he had seen those piercing emerald eyes. He had seen, deep down, that there was something in Harry, something that made them so much alike one another, but worlds apart. The sensation flowing through his brain when he laid eyes on Harry had piqued his curiosity, and as he'd studied the boy, something else had awakened in Draco, something that had nothing to do with destiny. Until that moment in time Draco didn't know what it was, but he had no idea that THAT was what his subconscious meant by "shutting his mouth for him". Draco smirked mentally. It had done the opposite of shutting his mouth, although it had shut him up. Then Draco realised that he had chosen possibly the worst possible moment for this realisation - in the Great Hall at breakfast with pretty much the whole school watching. Although it pained him, Draco tore his gaze from Harry's and looked around. Everyone was gawping like fish, and what made matters worse was the fact the McGonagall, Dumbledore, and SNAPE, of all people were striding towards the little fiasco very purposefully. Draco's brain shut down at the sight of Snape, and his primal instincts butted in. He turned tail like a Snitch being chased and positively flew out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone else to decipher what their addled brains had just witnessed.

The youngest Malfoy reached the Slytherin common room in the dungeons in record time, about thirty seconds. As he turned around from the door, he saw several more Slytherins staring at him in wonder. Pausing to catch his breath for a few seconds, he then proceeded to dash up to his dormitory and rid himself of his suddenly clammy over robe. Dawning on the conclusion that the entire hall would now be after him, he slipped behind the headboard of his bed and crouched down, whispering the spell to open the secret passage to freedom. Or at least freedom in the girl's haunted toilets anyway. As he melted into the darkness, he could see he had been in the nick of time, too, as pretty much the entire Slytherin house swamped around his bed, noticing the discarded robe, and were puzzled, while others chatted animatedly about the incident, explaining it to all those who weren't there. Just as he slid down the fake brick part of the wall, he heard Pansy Parkinson, "... and then he went up to Harry, and started to SNOG him." Draco smirked mentally again. He wandered down the passage, and emerged behind another fake wall. As he peeped out to check, Myrtle gave him a friendly wave. She asked why he was looking so flustered, and Draco took one look at the friendly ghost, and burst into bellowing sobs that racked his frail frame, as Myrtle flew down to comfort him, for once not caring about flying through things.

HARRY'S POV

Harry slid into an alcove of space behind a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw, and quickly flung the invisibility cloak over himself as an extra precaution. Not a moment to, it seemed either, as the world's most excited mob stormed past him, led by an even more excited couple, if that was possible, which was Hermione and Ron, of course. The mob was so large, Harry was actually stuck behind the statue for the better part of five minutes. Once the coast was clear, he slid out from behind his hiding place, and went as fast as he could to the nearest boys' bathroom to consult his map.

Once safely locked inside a deserted bathroom cubicle, Harry took the Marauder's Map out of his robe pocket and opened it. When he looked over it to find out where Ron and Hermione had got to, he couldn't place them right away, because the Gryffindor common room sign was completely obliterated by the sheer mass of the seething black dots that marked every person. As today was a an in-service day Friday, all pupils were permitted inside every house common room, which they would normally only be able to do on a weekend. He looked at the Slytherin common room for Malfoy, but to no surprise he wasn't there. Nor would Harry have been able to have seen his marker if he was, for the Slytherin room, was, if possible, even more packed than the Gryffindor Common room. No, what really surprised Harry was the fact that Draco's mark was in Moaning Myrtles haunted girls haunted lavatory. He was pondering on how Draco had got there undetected, until he saw a previously unknown passageway that lead from his dormitory to there. He also saw Myrtle's mark hovering next to Draco's, and decided to get going. Quietly, Harry slipped through the bathroom doors, and, as slick as a night lynx, sleuthed down the corridor, passing several toilets, but not finding the right one until a while later.

Harry saw the OUT OF ORDER sign on the doorway, and knew instinctively that he was in the right place. In his first year Hermione's theorem had proved true, no-one ever went in there, as they were brewing Polyjuice Potion at the time. He stepped around the door, wincing heavily as it creaked open. He felt Draco's eyes on the patch of air that he occupied, but he knew Draco was only looking because of the door, because it was impossible to see Harry at that time. It wasn't called an invisibility cloak for nothing after all. Harry waited for the door to agonizingly creak shut of its own accord, and then slowly pulled off his cloak. Draco froze. "H-How did y-you f-find m-me?" he stammered between sobs. "That, Draco, is something I will tell you one day when you need to know. However, today, it is you that I'm interested in." Harry replied. At this, Myrtle thought it would be polite to float off, and so she did albeit very grudgingly. She had looked after Draco for a while now, ever since his family had been split apart by tragedies in some way or another. Harry looked up at her, and gave her a nod, to show his thanks. Draco was still sobbing. "I-if I tell you, will y-you promise not to interrupt, or tell anyone?" Draco stuttered, appearing to have gotten his sobbing under control now. "I promise," said Harry solemnly, walking over to the unkempt blonde boy, and slowly rubbing his back to help him to regain his composure. "Ok," said Draco finally, "I will tell you, but you must tell me your troubles as well after me." Harry was slightly taken aback at this, he didn't expect Draco to know that he was troubled. He gave him a rather forced quizzical look. Even though he would love to confide in someone other than Ron and Hermione, he wasn't going to admit it without a fight. "Oh, Harry, don't give me that, you and I both know it." said Malfoy, rolling his eyes. He had apparently recovered enough to regain his lick of acid tongue. "Oh, alright," huffed Harry, "but whatever we say stays here, deal?" Malfoy gave a weak smile and said "Ok. This is my story..."

Thank you for reading, I'm sorry but I love cliff-hangers, not to mention that it's two in the morning. Please review! It means a lot! Thanks again! I will update again ASAP, to tell you the story of Draco.


	3. Ch 3 - Histories Retold and Re-Written

**Like in the last chapter, I warn you that there may be some overlapping, sorry if it's confusing. No copyright infringement intended, all rights belong to their owners I only take credit for the storyline in this story only, not in any of the other books, series or merchandise etc.**

**WARNINGS - Snogging, descriptions of it.**

**THE NEVER ENDING LOOP**

**CHAPTER 3 - HISTORIES RETOLD AND RE-WRITTEN**

**DRACO'S POV**

"Ok. This is my story." Harry smiled encouragingly at him, compelling him to continue. He smiled back briefly before beginning his narrative.

"When I was younger, maybe about nine or ten years old, I had been raised all my life to believe that anyone with Muggle blood in their line was disgusting scum, and was unworthy of my respect, as no doubt you could tell when I met you. However, that day when I extended my hand in friendship, although in a rather snobbish way, when you declined it, I experienced a sense of longing, and even though I did not fully understand what I was longing for, I resolved to watch you from a distance, your strengths, weaknesses, friends, enemies, habits and the like. One thing that managed to understand though when we met, was that our futures would be inexplicably intertwined until the day we die, for my father had once taken me to work one day, and led me into the Department of Mysteries. He then left me to my own devices for a while, to "settle unexplained business". I was wandering around the Hall of Prophecies, until I heard my name being called. Curious, I walked towards the voice, and picked up the glowing sphere in my hand. I then heard a stunning revelation. The Prophecy was recited as thus;

"The one with the power to change people,

forever lost behind the veil of others,

will one day rise to make a stand,

but the rise will attain a terrible cost,

as it will hurt him inside forever, leaving a scar,

as his only hope of love, forever alienated,

for the true one would forever be his enemy,

leaving him alone in his world forever.

The Chosen One would be his equal in many ways,

but separated by the worlds apart would never be truly together,

unless both hurl themselves off the cliff into the unknown.

Raven haired, blonde, hand in hand, could change the world,

but could also destroy it.

One with the Scar of Lightning,

The Other with the Mark of Death,

The unstoppable duo,

with fate resting heavily upon young shoulders."

I did not know that the Prophecy referred to you until recently, but who else has a scar of lightning? And even though I don't have the Dark Mark, my past is deeply corrupted, and so I do indeed have a scar on my conscience. The day I dawned on this, I was never lonely again, because I always thought of you, even though you never returned it."

"I never really paid attention to the line about love until this morning, but even then I didn't understand why it suddenly popped into my head. It was only at breakfast that really got it, after... you know. Another thing was that I didn't even think of doing it, it just sort of... happened. I swear I didn't know, it just felt natural."

"My family has never heard this Prophecy, in fact, you're the only person I've ever confided in about... well, anything really. My family are practically pets of The Dark Lord, but I take pride in my mother, for she secretly despises him, but she is so good at Occlumency that she is able to shield it from his ventures into her mind. Other than that, I would quite happily disown my family if I could. My father is an incredibly violent man, who rages at me for just about anything I can do wrong. I hate them for that. Yes I do. But then I can tell you."

"Meeting you, Hermione and Ron that day showed me how wrong I have been, my family has been. In Granger, I mean, she is very clever, and Muggle-born, which proved to me that stereotyping just doesn't pay. I learned that after insulting Weasley in front of you, and as a result we were never friends, until now. If you can call this friends."

"Look, Harry, I don't like telling you this but... oh to hell with this Harry, I think I'm in love with you!" I suddenly blurted out, reeling the raven-haired boy back to reality, awaking him from my reverie of memories. He looked at me with a fazed expression, obviously still daydreaming, imagining my words in the real world."

**HARRY'S POV**

"I never really paid attention to the line about love until this morning, but even then I didn't understand why it suddenly popped into my head. It was only at breakfast that really got it, after... you know. Another thing was that I didn't even think of doing it, it just sort of... happened. I swear I didn't know, it just felt natural."

"My family has never heard this Prophecy, in fact, you're the only person I've ever confided in about... well, anything really. My family are practically pets of The Dark Lord, but I take pride in my mother, for she secretly despises him, but she is so good at Occlumency that she is able to shield it from his ventures into her mind. Other than that, I would quite happily disown my family if I could. My father is an incredibly violent man, who rages at me for just about anything I can do wrong. I hate them for that. Yes I do. But then I can tell you."

"Meeting you, Hermione and Ron that day showed me how wrong I have been, my family has been. In Granger, I mean, she is very clever, and Muggle-born, which proved to me that stereotyping just doesn't pay. I learned that after insulting Weasley in front of you, and as a result we were never friends, until now. If you can call this friends."

"Look, Harry, I don't like telling you this but... oh to hell with this Harry, I think I'm in love with you!" He burst out suddenly, unlike the tone of voice that he had used for the rest of his story. That woke Harry up. He hadn't been sleeping, just imagining Draco's story in the physical world. Harry didn't know what to say to the gaunt looking pale teenager. In the end, after several agonizing seconds of silence, he finally plucked up the courage to speak "You know, Draco, hearing all of this, makes me feel like you." he paused for breath, wondering where his subconscious was going with this. "I feel less alone than I did before, which is a lot, considering my circumstances. But before I say anything else, please listen to my story?" He was careful to phrase this as a question, so Draco could back out if needed. Draco told him to continue.

"Well, it all began when Hagrid smashed down the door on my eleventh birthday. He was the one that broke the news to me that I was a wizard. After that little crisis, I've always felt, I dunno, kinda lonely and lost, because knowing that people had lied to you about something that big an event, it really can tear you up from the inside. Then when I came to Hogwarts, I was astounded about how many people knew who I was, what I done, what I was. But I was wrong. None of those people that whispered to their parents that I was Harry Potter, none of those who would become my dearest friends and greatest enemies, favourite teachers, and those that would share memories with me, none of them knew truly who I really was. I was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. A living legend. One to be spoken about for generations, but none would ever understand."

"When I was younger, I was bullied like hell by my cousin Dudley, and had no friends to call my own, owing to the fact that "Big D" was my cousin, and you did NOT want to mess with "Big D". I was constantly used like a house elf, cooking food, washing dishes, cleaning the garden, going on errands, and I knew nothing about the wizarding world until Hagrid came. My Uncle Vernon is a huge, fat, snobbish man, not unlike your father, if you don't mind me saying, but Vernon is a lot fatter. Anyway, he seemed to take pride in the fact that they'd kept this one secret tying me to my true parents, under wraps for the last eleven years. Needless to say, I have never fully trusted anyone ever again, until now." He gave Draco a sideways look and a small smile.

"I was alone, completely and utterly, so much so that I even considered suicide, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. It was one of those things that you could never do yourself if you had the choice and time to think about it, but then again if I had the choice, but it wouldn't have been completely my fault, I might not have bothered to avoid it at the time. Maybe that makes you understand just how terrible depression and loneliness can be. It's so maddening it's scary, and it's so scary it can drive you insane. It has happened before. It's like living with a Dementor as a flat mate. It's horrible, but you can't avoid it."

**MIXED POVs**

Draco sensed that Harry was too distraught, too horrified at the thoughts that were swirling around his head, to continue his story. He reached a pale, scarred around the boy, and tried to comfort him. He said, "You know, Harry, we aren't that different to each other." Draco paused, "...separated by worlds apart, they would never truly be together..." Draco trailed off. Harry looked up at the unkempt boy, and sniffed. "Aw, heck with this..." Harry said quietly, and he leaned to his side and gently kissed Draco. Draco was surprised, but not unpleasantly so, and he deepened the kiss, but still keeping it slow and steady. His tongue slowly inched forward, and found itself entering Harry's mouth, as his did the same. The feeing was amazing. Moaning Myrtle leaned around a cubicle door, and smirked silently.

**Thank you for staying through until Chapter 3 guys, please review and I will write more soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rude Discoveries

**I feel so terrible, I left this fanfic to its horrible gloomy, death, and here I am, trying to revive it to its full potential. Sorry guys **

**:( Another thing is that this fanfic is not set in any particular time in the original storyline, and is in a sort of messed up timeline of **

**the original universe. All belongs to the rightful copyright owners, not me.**

**WARNINGS - SNOGGING, DESCRIPTIONS**

**THE NEVER ENDING LOOP **

**CHAPTER 4 - RUDE DISCOVERIES**

**DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE**

The Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick burst into Professor Dumbledore's office, or more accurately floated into it through the door. In fact, the pair of well-known school ghosts that were normally mortal enemies for once didn't care about floating through each other to get to their destination. "THIS IS PREPOSTUROUS!" bellowed the Baron, while Nick shouted simultaneously "This cannot be, THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" They could not, would not, believe the rumours that were spreading around like wildfire, that Draco had willingly and knowingly kissed Harry in front of everyone. "I am quite amused myself to confirm that the rumours you are no doubt thinking of are true," at this the paintings around the study all leaned in closer, they had not been able to hear the rumours, and would often have to find out second hand, which was not always reliable. Dumbledore continued, oblivious to this discreet movement, "Yes, Draco did indeed snog Harry Potter in the breakfast hall this morning." He had to suppress a smirk from flitting across his features, as he watched the two dumb-struck house ghosts float through the doorway, for once not bickering within three feet of each other. He had enjoyed the portraits' rather comical reactions, falling over, mouths gaping, and, in one case, the fainting of Phineas Nigellas, whom Albus was sure as soon as he was awake would go straight to his portrait in Grimmauld Place to tell Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, which would probably have a similar reaction as to Phineas. This time he couldn't help it. He had a huge smirk splayed across his face when Moaning Myrtle floated through a painting of Fawkes, with his expression mirrored. "Yes, Myrtle? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Although his meetings with Myrtle were rarely what you would call a pleasure, he was in a good mood right now, and wouldn't let anyone dampen it. He sighed mentally. Ahh, young love. Myrtle seemed to be very pleased with herself, so Dumbledore had a good reason to listen. "They're there, in my bathroom," she said breathlessly. "Oh?" replied Albus, curious. "And what may I ask, were they doing?" Myrtle now looked even more smug. "Kissing," the ghost said, and then added after some thought, "And this time Harry started it." The headmaster stood up so fast his chair shot backwards and hit the wall. "Are you sure?" he asked, not knowing whether it was wise to assume it was the truth. "Positive." came back the answer. "Although you might want to tip them off, the entire student population is now conducting a very thorough search of all the nooks and crannies and toilets in the castle, which unfortunately includes mine." added the semi-transparent girl in shabby clothes. "How would it take for the students to find them?" asked the head, an idea forming in his brilliant brain. "About ten minutes, sir," replied Moaning Myrtle. "Perfect. Now would you please fetch me Professors McGonagall and Snape." The white figure nodded, and as she turned to leave, he said, "Oh, and Myrtle? Don't tell the boys." he tapped his nose. "I'll be watching," he said, gesturing to a canvas screen, upon which a faded image began to appear, steadily becoming more legible. It was the haunted bathroom, and there were two people huddled in a corner, with opposite ties peeping out. She couldn't help it. Moaning Myrtle grinned bigger than a peeled banana, and floated out the door in the direction of the Hospital Wing, where the two house heads in question were trying to recover from a nervous breakdown. Dumbledore turned back to his canvas, as smile slowly began to spread. This would be very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

**MYRTLE'S BATHROOM**

Draco was enjoying himself, which was the first time in a while. Harry's young mouth felt warm and kind against his own skinny lips, leaking heat and passion into his mind. It tasted good too. It was slow and smooth, just how he liked it, but then it was technically only the second time they had kissed. Draco felt his tongue push forward slowly of its own accord, and realised it had gone past the normal boundaries unbidden, and was now in the grip of Harry's slick tongue, slipping slowly apart, and then re-joining it, feeling like it was one muscle. The young lads' senses were overwhelmed, his brain told him to stop half-heartedly, but his soul told it firmly to shut up. The warmth seeping through his veins was so strong, the soft scent of the autumn wind and fresh leaves from Harry's adorably messy hair was incredibly intense, the feeling of his smooth raven coloured hair was so soothing Draco almost forgot his surroundings completely.

Harry felt whole again. He was comfortable, with one arm around the blonde boy, while their tongues were interlocked gracefully. The youth's mind was submersed in an amazing reverie of feelings and emotions so intense, he feared he might pass out. The blonde hair ever-so-slowly beginning to fall into Draco's half closed charcoal grey eyes was a beautiful sight to behold, and the cooling sensation of his skin was simple magnificent, as though all of Harry's trouble would slowly fade into the cooler state of mind rather than his usual hot and bothered self. However, his by far favourite feeling was the wonderful smell of Draco's person, musky vanilla and a tantalising touch of cinnamon, which made Harry's head swim. However, he had sensed that it would be wise for them to break apart, as much as he didn't want to, because he had just caught sight of Myrtle peeping around a cubicle and discreetly pointing towards the door. But just as they were about to sever the connection, the door to the girls lavatory burst open, and in flooded Draco's little fan club, along with Harry's clique of devoted fans and friends. There were also the people that no doubt just came to see what all the fuss was about, and they all wasted no time in finding the pair, as they hurriedly broke apart. They took one look at each other, and blinked once at the same time to show that they were on the same wavelength. Bothe turned to the crowds, and drew their wands, and shouted into the midst of seething masses, "Stupefy!"

The spell was bellowed with such force, that every single person in that crowd was now unconscious. "Do you think we should erase their memories?" asked Harry tentatively. "No, leave them be. I want to see the look on their faces when they wake up," replied Draco evilly. Harry smiled. The question was, how would they transport everyone back to the correct common room? The Stupefy spell was so powerful that those affected would be knocked out at least until dinner time. As if reading Harry's thoughts, Draco tossed him a pencil that had evidently fallen out of someone's pocket. "Portkey! Duh!" said Draco, looking very pleased with himself. It was smart, Harry would give him that, as he began to sort the students into their respective houses.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter four, please review so I can write more and improve my style. Apologies about this chapter, it had no plot whatsoever. Anyways, thanks for reading this fanfic, leave a review is all I'm asking for!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Social Etiquette

**I'm an awful awful awful person... I left this story to rot and die... I am a despicable human being. Ok, now I've finished being guilty, on with the story! Thanks to those peeps who reviewed the story, it has really helped me :) I had massive writer's block, hopefully cured now :)**

**WARNINGS - Suggestive themes**

**THE NEVER ENDING LOOP**

**CHAPTER 5 - Social Etiquette**

Harry had an amazing sense of triumph as he dragged his friends Ron and Hermione last of all into the Gryffindor pile of sleeping bodies. He instinctively looked over his shoulder at Draco, and guessed what would meet his eyes, which was a genuine smile of glee, which Harry had never seen decorate his face so beautifully. "You know what, Draco?" Harry began. "Hmmm?" the other boy hummed in response. "You look so much nicer when you're happy." He turned to look at Harry, and if it was possible, looked even more beautiful, with his chalky complexion, stormy grey eyes that seemed to pull him deeper into its depths, and his pure white soft hair, glinting in the light of the bathroom... "Harry?" He asked concernedly. Harry awoke from his daydream into reality. "Sorry ," he apologized, "just sort of zoned out a bit there." Harry winced inwardly, blatantly pointing out the obvious. "Well, that was obvious enough." Draco smirked back at him. Harry grimaced, smiling slightly.

That day was one of Harry's best days in his life. After he and the blonde had taken care of everyone, even the ones that had been lurking in the corridor that had been stunned, the pair were free to do as they pleased for the rest of the day, which was a fair amount of time, considering that it was just past ten o'clock in the morning. They went down to the lake to blow off some steam, casually wandering past Hagrid's hut where they saw him running up to the castle behind them, bellowing for Dumbledore to see him at once. That was one step two far, as soon as the boys reached the pebbly bay beside the lake, they collapsed laughing, leaning against each other for support. The carefree laughs floated across the magical grounds without hindrance, and Harry, for the first time in a long time, felt happy and secure.

The rest of the day was spent leisurely strolling about the castle and enchanted grounds, pointing out things to each other, such as the knot that froze the Whomping Willow, and the story that went with it, or maybe the secret passage that lead to a flying platform that was invisible from the ground, and didn't even feature on the Marauder's Map. They didn't see many members of staff, and the few that they did manage to catch a glimpse hurriedly disappeared around a corner, no doubt to tip off Dumbledore, thought Harry with amusement, and saw Draco with the twinkle in his eye which meant they knew exactly what was going on inside each other's heads'. Harry marvelled at how fast this bond had developed, and came to the conclusion that their hatred had actually been fate's way of covering up love.

Later that night, it felt incredibly awkward, wandering into the Great Hall for dinner, and remembering that it was just the two of them. Earlier they hadn't really bothered with lunch, just nipping down to the kitchens when they became peckish. As the two boys stepped through the doors, they saw the usual staff roster at the table, in a heated discussion, in which Harry was certain he heard his and Draco's name mentioned. Then McGonagall looked up, and the rest of the teachers followed suit, noticing the boys at last. The Hall withdrew into an uneasy silence, until Harry beckoned for Draco to follow him to the Gryffindor table, at which the teachers tried to start up their own conversation again. Pointedly ignoring them, Harry suddenly realised that there was food to be eaten, as a delicious-looking turkey materialised in front of him. He helped himself to it and the sides as well, and was about to proffer some to his new friend, when he realised the Draco had his own favourite meal set up in front of him, which was a large baked potato with a huge variety of fillings, ranging from tuna and mayo to melted cheese and beans. Harry smiled to himself. In spite of the strangeness of the situation, a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table with his mortal enemy without fighting, and actually being friends, there was always one thing that would be the same about Hogwarts. The food. He smiled again. Wonderful creatures, house elves. Certainly knew how to brighten the mood after something had occurred.

**VARYING TEACHER'S POVs**

**DUMBLEDORE'S STUDY**

Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were all transfixed with their eyes upon the screen. "Is that... HARRY? And DRACO?" squeaked Minerva in disbelief. As Dumbledore confirmed that indeed it was, the woman fainted again, this time into Severus Snape's arms. He flinched, he had been in this sort of situation before. That was with Lily, years ago...

_James had just shoved Lily backwards into Severus, and as Severus caught her, he suddenly became aware of how soft her hair was. It was like liquid toffee, silky smooth like satin with vibrant colour. As her eyes fluttered upwards to meet his gaze, he felt his heart flutter at the same rate of her eyelashes. "Thank you, Severus," She said softly. But instead of leaning forward to stand on her own feet again, she stayed there, looking deeply into his eyes, somewhat softening his ever steely gaze. To be honest with himself, he preferred her like that, quiet and unconcerned, and he absent-mindedly stroked her back. It was smooth, but somehow strong and sinewy, like a gymnast. He did it again. Lily seemed to like it. Her eyes were seemed to be getting into a deeper shade of green by every second, pulling him down, deeper, into her sincere eyes, smoothing all his troubles over... That moment of bliss was interrupted by non other than James Potter himself, in his casually mocking tone. "Oooh lookie lookie everybody, we have ourselves a little love scene emerging, well isn't that sweet?" He said annoyingly, making a heart shape with his hands, and framing the pair inside. Sirius and Remus began to laugh haughtily, while Peter Pettigrew looked nervous like some of the spectators, but the majority of the standers-by imitated Remus and Sirius, beginning to laugh loudly. Lily glanced at over at Harry, then back up at him. She then pushed herself upwards, and ran around him, snagging his hand and compelled him to run down that hallway with her, away from Potter, away from everyone..._

...and without consciously realising it, he stroked Minerva's back in the same way that he had done all those years ago... she let out a light shudder, but a nice one, and for the first time in a long time, Severus found himself comfortable with another female without yearning for Lily...and he did it again, and Minerva's eyes jittered, and Severus realised that his breath had just caught and his heart had jumped again when he heard her sigh and her eyes flutter. He was about to stroke her back again when he felt a gaze on him. He looked up straight into Albus's eyes, with one of the Head's eyebrows raised, which seemed to imply a smirk. Snape mentally berated himself for being such an idiot. How stupid of him, to forget his surroundings like that. Quickly, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at McGonagall, and muttered "Renervate". She stirred and stood up, and nodded to Snape, and then returned her attention to the screen. The others followed suit. However, Dumbledore made a mental note to himself to tell Minerva about Snape's actions. The younger people weren't the only ones with their social lives messed up this year.

**How did you like my little Snily ship? How about a review? For me? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Behind The Scenes

**Hi guys, thanks for staying all the way through until this chapter... ok now that's done, sorry if I use the word smirk a lot, for some reason it really seems to fit in with me, but I'll try to spare you from Draco's smirking. Don't like? Don't read. Do like? Do review! I'm giggling now. Sorry sugar high :P. Also, I think I've given up on certain character's POVs in this tale. Want me to re-introduce it? *IMPORTANT* Another thing, please ignore the age gap between McGonagall and Snape, and also the fact that one of them taught the other, otherwise don't bother reading. I told you, this story exists in a peculiar world where we are ignoring the fact that Snape was at school with the Marauders, instead there is a character named Roran in his place, but with the same scenario. A sort of AU if you will. *END OF IMPORATANT ANNOUNCEMENT* Review! Now! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ANYWAYS... On with the tale... oh... another thing *COMMENCE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT* In this chapter, I will introduce something called the Teacher's/Professor's Notebook. This was not my original idea, and credit goes to Alittleinsane963 for this awesome idea. Basically it's this Notebook that every member of staff has, and is locked with a password. The staff write down their words etc. in the Notebook, and they automatically appear in everyone else's copy of the Notebook. The staff can also tell if someone is calling them through the Notebook. *END IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT* ok now you can read the story. Btw Slughorn is the Potion's Master, Snape is DADA Teacher. This is teacher-based chapter only. NOW read it.**

**WARNINGS - Messed up timeline, jobs etc. Adult suggestions.**

**THE NEVER ENDING LOOP**

**CHAPTER 6 - Behind the Scenes**

**DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE**

"He did what?!" Minerva squealed back at Dumbledore. He had a growing urge to laugh and smirk. He then cleared his head, and shook himself mentally. What is with all the smirking? he thought to himself, while the woman sitting across from him now wore a patently blank expression, although he could almost hear the thoughts and emotions churning within her. As Dumbledore was thinking, Minerva was trying to sort out her social bonds mentally, and wasn't doing very well at it. She had already known this information of course, as she had taken the liberty of casting a spell upon her person so that if she passed out or died or was even asleep, the whole sequence of events that occurred after she had passed out could be seen in her own private pensieve that only she could access. Or so she thought. But somehow hearing this particular piece of information from the headmaster seemed to have really brought it home. To be honest with herself, she had been a little bit jealous of herself in the pensieve, wishing she could have felt it properly. At this particular train of thought, she looked up to see her long time friend and mentor, and saw, for perhaps the first time, his face struggling to show something other than his impassive expression and his five-year-old alternate being. With a mental epiphany, Minerva realised that it was a smirk.

"Go on then! Smirk all you want! You know you want to!" She almost yelled to his face. She did say it pretty loudly, but it wasn't quite loud enough to be a shout. But the head did more than just show the expression, he burst out laughing as well. This took the transfiguration mistress by surprise. She waited patiently for him to be finished, it seemed so unlike Dumbledore to do that. Once he had apparently composed himself, she got the answer why, even though it wasn't what she had expected.

"He likes you, Minerva," he stuttered, "Severus Snape has fallen for you, Minerva McGonagall!" He broke down into a fit of giggles again, "and I must admit, I didn't expect you to return the favour!" and with that final statement, McGonagall knew things would never be the same in the staffroom again, as her mentor couldn't contain his laughter any longer and looked like Santa Claus as a result. This pushed Minerva's acting abilities to the limit. What if I do? What if I DO have feelings for Severus? she thought to herself, careful to keep a blank expression, as she was aware of Dumbledore still laughing at her expense. She then realised that Albus wouldn't have said something so outrageous without evidence...

"... and what proof do you have of that, Professor?" his deputy asked him, challenging him to answer with a straight face.

"Oh, honestly, you think you are the only one that can get to that Pensieve hidden away in your quarters behind your filing cabinet ever so neatly?" Now she could panic, she thought to herself.

"I have no clue as to what Pensieve you are talking about Professor," she replied in what she hoped was a steady voice, trying to play off the innocent school girl act. "Pah! Don't be a prat, Minerva, I have known about it for a while." at this statement Minerva concedes defeat and stands up and begins pacing around the head's study. "I take you have watched yourself sleeping for the past few nights? Heard some, how do you say, interesting... things?" He arched an eyebrow. At this sentence, her ears reddened by a few million shades of red. She stormed out of the room. As soon as Dumbledore was certain she was gone, he grabbed his Notebook and furiously began writing.

**THE NOTEBOOK**

_Minerva McGonagall - italics_

Albus Dumbledore - underlined

Pomona Sprout - standard

_Filius Flitwick - italic and underlined_

**Horace Slughorn - bold**

_**Severus Snape - bold and italics**_

**Rolanda Hooch - bold and underlined**

_**Poppy Pomfrey - Underlined, bold and italics**_

She admitted it! Now! Ok, she didn't actually say it, but as good as! I cannot wait to burst the bubble to the pupils! *evil laugh*

_Minerva said what?_

**Yes, what did our favourite Transfiguration Mistress say that has you squealing so loud that I can hear it from my office?**

Yeah, what did she sa-... oh, no... she didn't...

*sniggers* Yes she did Pomona.

OH NO...

_Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be the type of information that is so bad, it's absolutely hilarious?_

Why don't you ask Pomona, then?

**Yeah what's up with Minnie?**

**Yes what's concerning the old prankster?**

Hang on a minute, going through shock here...

*loses control, bursts out laughing*

_POMONA_

**SPROUT**

_SPEAK UP NOW OR_

**WE WILL HEX YOU TO KINDOM COME**

Ok, well you guys know how Severus has been acting all jumpy recently?

**Yes...?**

Weelll... Minerva is always in the same room when that happens...

_OOOOHHHH NO..._

*smirks*

**OH GODS ABOVE AND BELOW...**

And notice that whenever someone mentions a certain DADA Professor, she is always fiddling?

**Please don't tell me that this is what I think it is?**

And yet there is only one other member of staff not present apart from dear Minnie herself...

**Oh. My. God.**

_I don't think I can ever show my face in public again..._

*le wolf whistle*

**Ooh la la!**

_Hardy-Har-Har_

Ooh! I have proof! If you come to my office, I will show you all a memory of greatest interest...

_OOh! Speaking of blackmail, I will tell them your little "secret" if you dare to show them that!_

What lit- NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AND NO!

_Well isn't today a day for discovering personalities._

**Why don't we go down to the staffroom, and discuss this at length?**

_Does that include Snape?_

HA! Told you! - Sprout

_Hey!_

_Fine. I'll come down, as long as he isn't._

THE STAFFROOM

"Who wants to share first?" asked Poppy Pomfrey nervously. She hadn't participated in the notebook conversation, preferring to sit and watch, and now felt slightly out of place. "Fine then, I'll bring up the elephant in the room." replied Pomona, turning to her long time friend. Minerva could feel herself growing hot as everyone's eyes swivelled around to meet hers. She hurriedly looked down. "Severus." Rolanda said the name with finality. "What about him?" replied Minerva quietly, not daring to look up at her friends. Everyone burst out laughing. The tension deflated like a punctured balloon. "It's alright, Minerva, we all saw it coming." said Poppy once everyone had quietened down again. "Really?" replied the Gryffindor head, risking a peep up from her shoes to gauge their reactions. They were all laughing again. "Yes. We did." said Filius over the chuckles that were still lingering. After that it was a lot more comfortable. "In that case, yes I do like him." she decided. Horace shot her a saucy wink. "Not in the castle, ok?" he said. Minerva was completely shocked. "Ok, own up, who gave him the firewhisky?" everyone forgot his sarcastic comment in the gales of laughter that followed Minerva's response. "Ok, now that's out of the way, I seem to owe you something, don't I, Albus?" everyone turned to look at the headmaster. "Do you want to explain, or shall I?" asked Minerva again. Albus replied with a simple "Go ahead."

"Well, have you ever wondered who your father was, Rolanda? Because his name is Aberforth." she paused to let that statement sink in. "Wait. You mean...?" the flight instructor trailed off, seemingly unable to continue, and then spoke again. "You mean, that he is my uncle?" she said unable to keep the notes of shock out of her voice as she pointed towards Dumbledore. Minerva nodded solemnly. "Well, that's... interesting." was all she could say. She turned towards Filius and then said, "Your turn now, Filius." with a smile. Filius face palmed himself.

"Drat." he said. "Well, ummm, I sorta, emmm... what I mean to say is... I sort of... well... am engaged." said the tiny man finally. He immediately hid his face in his hands, scared of their reactions. Once again, joyous laughter filled the staffroom. "Congratulations!" everyone wished in turn. At the end of it, Filius was glad he had left his office that night.

Next it was Poppy's turn. She stuttered, and Minerva already knew why. "Well, this is kind of a joint one between me and Pomona. You are sure of this right?" she glanced over at the Herbology teacher. She nodded. "Well, we are twins." that was the one that caused Slughorn's eyes to pop. "And we suspect that Rolanda may be our cousin, and that Minerva may be our second cousin." Now it was Minerva and Rolanda's turn to act shocked, although they didn't have to act. After a number of intense questions from Pomona, the girls were now so annoyed that they hadn't taken Family Histories back when they were children more seriously...

The last to share was Horace. "Come on! Out with it!" said Minerva, faking impatience, after Horace had refused the first few times. The Potion's master sighed huffily, resignedly. "Fine. My wife is, well, pregnant." He said after a few moments consideration. The reaction was largely like the one to Filius' news, congratulatory words flung about in all directions. "Well, now that's all over with," feeling much better herself, "who's feeling peckish?" said Minerva, conjuring up a notepad to be filled with orders for the house elves down in the kitchens. Little did they know, that they weren't the only ones that were hungry, and the other hungry people in question happened to be four exceedingly famous pupils, hovering around outside the doorway in an invisibility cloak, hanging onto every word. These pupils just happened to be Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco. And they now felt very guilty. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

The plot thickens. Thanks for reading folks. Like it? Review. Don't like it? Review. Don't care? Review. Thank you. Now go and review or I will find you. PS tell me if it is too confusing. I'll try to wiggle an explanation into the next chapter. Now go and review.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cat's Out The Bag

**So sorry that I haven't been able to update recently, just began High School! :D Anyways thanks for the reviews. I have decided that if the Teacher's Notebook pops up again, I'll put a note saying who wrote what beside it. Now on with it!**

**WARNINGS - VERY VERY short**

**THE NEVER ANDING LOOP**

**CHAPTER 7 - Cat's out the bag**

After they had eaten their fill in the very empty hall, Harry led Draco to the Gryffindor common rooms with practiced ease, with Draco looked subtly nervous, and Harry was slightly amused inside, as one didn't see Draco Malfoy nervous every day.

"And what," squeaked the Fat Lady, "is HE doing here?" pointing a sausage-like finger towards a slightly mollified blonde hiding behind Harry. He groaned inwardly.

"Tell me first, is anyone awake, and then I will tell you why he is here." said Harry, stressing the word he, as she had done.

"Well, if you must know, no-one but Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are awake, thanks to a couple of particularly good Stunners." she replied, eyes a-twinklin'.

Harry grinned sheepishly, and felt Draco's body temperature rise slightly behind him. Then he realised something. No-one had been there when that had happened that would have told The Fat Lady, only the staff would have told her something like that... and they hadn't been there...

"One minute, how would you know?" he said questioningly, feeling panic rushing through his blood.

"Oh, it was nothing, just, you know, Dumbledore casting a spell to show where you too were and what was going on, and showing the rest of the teachers, after which he discussed it with the portraits in his study, which then lead to the other portraits knowing, and me as well. Of course, none of the students know, as someone, or more than one, had so very helpfully knocked everyone out and transported them back to their respective common rooms using the very ingenious idea of Portkeys, which may or may not have been suggested by a blonde child..." she said in a voice that sounded so much like a verbal smirk.

Harry's mouth hung open, gobsmacked, while Draco wore a similar expression. Oh snap, thought Harry. Now the cat's out of the bag SO BAD. And then Ron and Hermione walked out the door the common room, to a scene of a stunned Harry and Draco. In each other's arms.

**Ok, I'm on serious writer's block. Please R+R. I've just started high school, so feel loved that I uploaded.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok, I'm having serious trouble here, so I've decided to put this up for adoption. If you want it, PM me, and please give**  
**credit. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
